With the recent development of a digital technique, various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic scheduler, a notebook PC, a wearable device, and a television (TV), are widely used. Such electronic devices are provided with various interfaces for data transmission and support data communication (e.g., transmission or reception) in a wired or wireless manner to correspond to the interfaces that are set among the electronic devices. For example, an interface (such as Bluetooth (BT), wireless fidelity (WiFi), near field communication (NFC)) that is able to exchange data in a wireless manner based on short range communication and an interface (such as universal serial bus (USB)) that is able to exchange data in a wired manner based on a cable are provided.
In a case where a connection between contacts for various functions precedes a ground connection when an external connector of an external electronic device is electrically connected to an electronic device, a harmful component (e.g., noise) may enter into a circuit for the various functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.